The Secret to Happiness
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Winifred falls ill, her children visit her and help nurse her back to health. With both Cedric and Cordelia together for the first time in years, their mother offers them some compelling insight. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


The Secret to Happiness

Summary: When Winifred falls ill, her children visit her and help nurse her back to health. With both Cedric and Cordelia together for the first time in years, their mother offers them some compelling insight. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I've had a few who wanted to see Cedric and Cordelia interacting with Winifred. I'm here to make it happen. 😉 Granted, maybe it's not the _happiest_ of occasions at first, but it will be by the time I'm done! ;D

*Fifth Story/Episode 5*

"Oh, dear," Cordelia murmured as she sat next to Cedric, who was capping some vials. She smiled as Sofia slunk over to the worktable and dropped onto her chair next to Calista, who was working on her Hexley Hall assignments as usual. "Princess Sofia, you look a little…exhausted."

Sofia gave the woman a half-smile. "I think that's a bit of an understatement, Ms. Cordelia…" She folded her arms onto the table and rested her chin on them as Calista gently patted her back. "Amber and I had a huge test today…" She glanced toward Cedric, who stopped his chore and set the vials aside, giving her his full attention. "We stayed up past midnight studying for it."

"And…?" he asked, hoping for a positive outcome.

"I think we did fine, but…" She sat up and shrugged. "We didn't get much sleep. I'm just tired. I know Amber is taking a nap right now."

"And why aren't you doing the same, dear girl?" Cordelia wondered, giving the princess a motherly look. "Lessons with Cedric can wait. Get some sleep."

"We didn't have lessons today, Cordelia," Cedric corrected her. "She _can_ just visit from time to time, you know. Sofia's quite capable on her own at this rate."

Sofia gave her mentor a grateful smile. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She yawned once, her hand over her mouth and her eyes slowly closing.

"I think she may be right though, Sofia." He placed one hand over her free one, smiling as she stared sleepily at him. "Some rest might do you some good."

The princess nodded. "I think so, too… I probably won't see you guys again today, so I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled as Calista stopped what she was doing just to hug her. "Aw, Calista."

"I'm acing my classes, Sofia," she gushed, grinning up at her friend. "Thanks for your help on those assignments the other night. I made the highest marks in my class."

Sofia smiled proudly and gave the younger girl another hug. "That's great, Calista! I'm so happy for you." She slid down from the chair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then…" She eyed Cedric, who seemed a bit concerned about something. She grinned as she realized what it was before walking over and hugging him. She whispered to him, "I promised you more hugs, didn't I?"

Cedric chuckled as he returned her hug before whispering to her, "You did indeed." He smiled at her as she turned and left the room. Then he turned back to Cordelia, who rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when my standoffish brother would pout about not getting a hug. It's amazing how much that girl has changed you." She giggled.

The sorcerer sighed. "You have no idea…" He blinked when the portrait on the wall made a whooshing sound, and Goodwyn suddenly appeared in the workshop with them. "Father?"

"What are you doing here, Daddy?" Cordelia wondered, frowning. "Where's Mummy?"

The old man sighed. "She's not feeling very well, I'm afraid. She's taken ill and seems a bit down. I was wondering if you two might want to…come lift her spirits?" He then glanced toward Calista, who seemed apprehensive. "And maybe even a visit from Calista would help."

"What is wrong with her?" Cedric asked, an uneasy feeling settling over him. His mother was rarely ill, so this was scaring him a bit.

"It's a mere bout with allergies, I'm sure, but it's making her rather miserable. I'm sure company would make her happy."

"Say no more, Grandpa," Calista insisted as she set her studies aside. "We'll be glad to see Grandma and make her feel better!"

"Well…" Cedric nodded. "I suppose I've finished my work for the day anyway." He grew determined as he turned to his father. "Let's go."

* * *

Winifred looked up from her place in bed, surprised to see not only Goodwyn but also Cedric, Cordelia, and Calista entering the room. She smiled a bit before sneezing into a handkerchief and lying back against her stack of pillows. "Cordy, Ceddy, Calista… I'm thrilled to see you all, and I _would_ get up and hug each of you, but I'd rather not spread my germs to you." No sooner had she finished that statement, she sneezed yet again, groaning miserably afterward. "I hate allergies."

"Isn't it remarkable?" Cordelia asked as she and Cedric sat in two side chairs while Calista hopped onto the bed, curling up beside her sniffling grandmother. "Magic can do just about anything, but there has yet to be a cure for allergies."

"There are aids," Cedric suggested with a shrug. "And they can suppress them, but you're right… They'll never fully be gone."

Winifred gave her children a deadpanned stare as she set her handkerchief aside and used her wand to clean her hands. "I'm not sure if your visit is intended to make me feel better or not, but you're both doing a subpar job."

Cedric grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mummy."

"Grandma," Calista began, smiling as her grandmother wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a bit closer, "I've something to tell you. I have the highest marks in my class!"

"Wonderful!" Winifred grinned as she winked. "Do you know? _I_ also had the highest marks when I was your age. Your grandfather claims that was the case for him as well, but I know for a fact that the man waited until the last minute to do his studies and was consistently surpassed by some of his friends. Yet he still boasts being the best and the brightest." She rolled her eyes as the other three snickered. "Bunch of rubbish, but he'll never admit it."

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable, Mummy?" Cordelia asked as she randomly conjured blankets, pillows, clean handkerchiefs, a revolving tray with fresh water glasses, and more. "We hate to see you so ill. You were rarely ill when we were growing up."

"I'll be quite all right. Just having both of my children here at the same time is good enough for me." She then smiled fondly down at her granddaughter. "Not to mention, my favorite little sorceress."

Calista beamed at the older woman.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Calista eventually fell asleep against her grandmother's side, sharing some of the new blankets Cordelia had previously conjured. Cedric and Cordelia were simply chatting with Winifred, who was grateful for any distraction from her allergies.

"…And you should have seen the look on his face!" Cordelia laughed, nudging an annoyed-looking Cedric. "When Baileywick broke the news of Queen Miranda's pregnancy, Ceddy looked as if you'd destroyed his workshop. I swear he didn't speak for a day!" She laughed harder.

"I'm sorry," Cedric started sulkily, folding his arms and scoffing, "but a pregnancy is the _last_ thing I was expecting under the castle roof. Renewal of their vows? Certainly. Even a second honeymoon… Although I can't quite recall if they even had a first." He shrugged. "Regardless, that was the last thing I was expecting from them, especially when their other three children are already teenagers." He glanced toward Cordelia. "And mark my words. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Princess Amber married that Prince Desmond in the next three years or so. They're more lovey-dovey than the king and queen, and to be frank, _that's_ saying something."

Winifred grinned playfully. "Come across a scene you weren't expecting, Ceddy-kins?"

Cedric blushed. "Mummy… It wasn't anything like _that_ , but I was startled nonetheless."

"Of course you were," Cordelia taunted, smirking at him. "It must have been a _shock_ to see a pair of lovebirds in your solitary parameter. The only thing you've ever cuddled that closely is that toy of yours from our childhood. What was its name again?" She grinned as he glared at her. "Fluffydoms?"

"Knock it off, Cordelia," Cedric insisted, rolling his eyes. He turned toward Winifred, who was busy snickering. " _Et tu_ , Mother?"

This just made Winifred laugh harder. "I'm sorry, Ceddy-kins." She wiped some tears of joy from her eyes before smiling. "Ohh, I'm glad you two have visited. We both miss you greatly when we don't get to see you so often." She rubbed her granddaughter's back, smiling gently at her silent form. "I know you'll have to return soon, but… Well, there's something I've thought about a lot recently that I figured I should share with you."

"Oh, no," Cordelia sighed. "This sounds serious."

"It is, in its own way…" The woman looked toward the younger sorceress and sorcerer. "Firstly, I'm glad to see you two getting on so much better now. It does my heart a great deal of good. And I know very well that you two are much happier than you ever were before." She smiled as they actually nodded in affirmation. "Let me tell you a secret, though. Something that may maintain this newfound happiness: there are rules you must follow to have the best possible life. Number one, forgive those who wrong you."

Cedric felt that one instantly. He'd had to forgive Roland and Cordelia for years of anguish. On the other hand, he'd been forgiven himself, especially after his actions back then… Still, it seemed that everything tended to come full circle.

"Number two, never hold bitterness in your heart."

Cordelia sighed inwardly. She'd been very bitter toward Cedric for years after the hair incident, although she now knew it was her own fault and not his. And then after what had occurred with Calista's father… No, she wouldn't think about that. Again, like Cedric, she was now much happier. Things were looking so much better than they used to.

"Number three, laugh at nothing and everything."

Cordelia and Cedric exchanged amused glances.

"I think Calista has helped out in that department," Cedric chuckled, noting his sister nodding in agreement.

Winifred smiled. "Hmm. Know that the good will always outweigh the bad— _if_ you allow it." She eyed Cedric in particular for that one, noticing his small sigh. "And finally… say 'I love you' when it counts."

Cedric blinked at that one. Growing up, he'd heard that often from his mother, but his father wasn't one to say such a thing. In fact, he didn't recall if he ever _had_. He knew his father loved him, but still… He and Cordelia were unlikely to say it to each other most of the time, but they still knew they loved each other. Calista told him she loved him, which warmed his heart; he always returned the sentiment now, too… And all of that was thanks to…Sofia. The one who'd taught him _how_ to love others unconditionally, and to receive that same love as well. So that rule for happiness meant a lot to him.

"That's it," Winifred told them with a warm chuckle. "If you can abide by those rules, you will truly be happy."

"I'll admit," Cordelia began thoughtfully, "I think I still need to work on some of those."

"Same," Cedric echoed.

"No one is perfect, my darlings," Winifred assured them. "I sometimes struggle with a few of those myself. Being married, forgiveness is one of those things you have to practice, especially when your husband is sometimes an insufferable know-it-all." She rolled her eyes as her children snickered. "Still… It's a practice that produces wonderful results, I believe." She winked at them. "Just give it a try."

* * *

A few hours later the trio arrived at the castle once again. Cordelia was holding a sleeping Calista and preparing to leave the workshop for the evening.

"Cordy?"

She turned back, curious at her brother's soft tone. "What is it, Cedric?"

"I…" He sighed. "Perhaps Mother is right… You know, with her 'Secret to Happiness' rules she had, and…" He glanced at her shyly. "Whatever may have transpired between us when we were children, and even throughout our adult lives so far, I just want you to know that… I do love you."

She smiled fondly before walking over and kissing her brother on the cheek. "I love you too, Cedric. I always did, even if I did believe you were responsible for that hair catastrophe." She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Good night, Ceddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Cordelia." He smiled as his sister and niece left, leaving him in the silence of an empty workshop. Quietly, he walked toward the red curtain and slowly withdrew Wormwood's perch from behind it, a frown forming on his face.

"… _Forgive those who wrong you… …Never hold bitterness in your heart…"_

 _Could_ he forgive Wormwood? Even after all he'd done? Recently, the raven had been whisked away back to the Mystic Isles after he'd had a run-in with some guards. Apparently, they'd caught him trying to steal something when the jewel room had been unlocked. Even after he'd given him a place to stay in the castle despite his misdeeds (in spite of the Protectors' warning that it might not be a good idea), and even after trying his hardest to keep his former friend and companion out of trouble, he felt as though he'd failed. His frown deepened as he shoved the perch back behind the curtain.

"Maybe someday… But not now, Wormy. Not now…" He sighed and doused the light of his lamp, bathing the room in darkness as he sat and pondered his mother's words long into the night.

The end

(Next Story/Episode 6: Mystic Encounters)

* * *

Ending note: Sorry if the ending seems a little sad. There _is_ a reason for this story, especially the ending. It will lead into something later on. 😉 You know by now that everything I do tends to have a reason behind it. :D In the next story, Sofia's knack for nightmares has returned, and the subject matter this time? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Stay tuned!


End file.
